Code
by Suki Pie
Summary: Newt selalu berpaling begitu mata mereka saling bertemu. —MinhoxNewt. Happy Reading! Review please? XD


**"Code" **

**Maze Runner Trilogy © James Dashner **

**Code © Suki Pie **

**.**

**Minho x Newt**

**.**

**"**_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**" **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Newt marah.

Thomas bisa menebaknya langsung dari cara bagaimana pemuda pirang itu memisahkan diri dari mereka, dari pekerjaan menyebalkan dan membosankan seperti mengeluarkan beberapa tumpukan peta lalu mencetaknya ulang di atas kertas minyak; memotongnya, memberi tanda, hingga membentuk satu huruf alfabet.

Teresa juga merasakannya, jauh lebih kuat. Insting seorang wanita memang tidak pernah main-main. Gadis itu bisa tahu dengan cepat begitu matanya bersirobok langsung dengan sepasang karamel Newt. Ada kesal di sana, juga emosi yang sulit dibaca.

Tak terkecuali Alby. Ia mengerti jelas mengapa Newt menolak untuk berbicara, bukan hanya kepada dirinya saja, tapi juga untuk beberapa orang yang saat ini berada di ruang peta. Alby tak berkata apa-apa, tak bertanya lebih jauh, tidak juga mengajaknya berbincang. Berteman selama dua tahun dengan Newt cukup membuat Alby mengerti dengan keadaannya.

Lalu Minho, di antara semua orang yang menyadari _mood_ Newt hari ini, pemuda Asia itu yang paling kelihatan seperti orang bodoh dalam menghadapi situasi saat ini.

"Hei, Minho," Thomas berbisik di sampingnya, berjaga-jaga agar gendang telinga Newt tidak menangkap suaranya. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Minho mengangkat alis, lalu berkenyit samar. "Apa maksudmu? Siapa?"

"Newt, bodoh," timpal Alby di dekatnya, sama sekali tidak menatap Minho. "Aku tahu kau baru saja membuat masalah dengannya."

"Whoa, whoa, _calm down,_" sang pelari itu mengangkat kedua tangannya; tanda menyerah. Beberapa carik kertas, pensil, spidol, diagram peta dan perkamen yang tergeletak acak di atas meja tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya. "Aku, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud kalian,"

"Kau baru saja membuat Newt marah, Minho." Kali ini, suara Teresa yang terdengar; Thomas mengangguk setuju di sampingnya. Minho menanggapinya dengan bola mata berotasi malas. Ia tak suka dikomentar.

Pemuda Asia itu berdecak sebal, berkacak pinggang sambil menundukan kepala, setelah itu kembali mengangkatnya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Newt yang berada di ujung sana, terisolir dari kesibukan para _glader_ yang lain. Sendirian.

Sepertinya mereka semua benar, Newt dalam keadaan tidak bagus hari ini.

Dan Minho tahu penyebabnya.

Ah, tidak, tidak. Itu juga bukan murni kesalahannya. Tadi pagi, tepat ketika jam menunjukan waktunya untuk belari ke dalam _maze_, Minho menyempatkan diri berbincang sedikit dengan Newt. Ia tahu pemuda pirang itu akan berada di sana, melepas kepergiannya, menitip pesan agar berhati-hati dan jangan melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Semua itu sudah menjadi runitias, sebenarnya.

Hanya saja, saat itu Minho sedikit mengubah rutinitas paginya sebelum berlari.

Tangannya bergerak dengan refleks; begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Newt, mencodongkan tubuh lebih dekat lagi, mencuri satu kecupan cepat di bibir tipis Newt—sangat cepat, sungguh, hanya terjadi seperkian detik lamanya—setelah itu berbalik lalu berlari memasuki _maze_. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi meski hanya untuk melihat ekspresi di wajah Newt seperti apa.

Begitu pulang (Minho tak mengerti definisi kata 'pulang' di sini adalah kembali ke tengah _glade_, atau kembali ke sisi Newt), tidak ada yang menyambutnya di pintu pertama masuk. Tidak ada Newt yang tersenyum. Apalagi mengucap kalimat 'selamat datang kembali' yang sering kali terlontar dari bibirnya. Tidak mengajaknya berbicara selama makan malam, bahkan menolak untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tidak juga mau menatapnya lama-lama, Newt selalu berpaling begitu mata mereka saling bertemu.

Sampai malam yang dihabiskan di ruang peta, Newt tetap mengabaikannya.

_See? _Apa semua itu memang salahnya? Salah Newt sendiri mengapa dia bisa terlihat begitu manis di mata Minho. Baiklah, pikirannya mulai melantur tidak jelas.

"Temui dia," suara Alby memecah lamunannya, menarik Minho kembali ke alam sadar. "Akan sulit bekerja sama dengannya jika dalam keadaan _mood_ buruk seperti itu,"

Minho menggeleng frustasi. "Tapi—"

"Temui. Dia. Sekarang. Juga."

"_Fine_," tandas Minho jengah, mengacak rambutnya depresi, kesal karena sifat otoriter-nya Alby mulai keluar. "Tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri,"

"Terserah. Jika sampai besok Newt tidak bersikap normal seperti semula, kau yang akan terkena imbasnya, Minho,"

Bahu Minho mengedik tak acuh. "Dengan senang hati."

Lantas ia mulai menjauh dari mejanya sendiri, meninggalkan Alby dan Thomas—juga kekasihnya, terserah—dan berjalan ke arah sisi lain ruangan. Minho tidak langsung berjalan mendekati Newt, ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukannya sebelum bertemu dengan pemuda yang katanya saat ini marah karena ulahnya sendiri.

Lemari penyimpanan itu mulai kosong, Minho bernapas lega karena tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa di sisi bawah lemari itu, tersimpan beberapa kertas yang sengaja disembunyikan. Terselip di antara kayu-kayu lemarinya yang mulai lapuk.

Minho menarik beberapa kertas itu, mengumpulkannya di satu tangan. Kertas yang hampir mirip dengan diagram peta _maze_ yang selama ini dibuatnya. Menghabiskan waktu meneliti dinding bergerak itu selama dua tahun cukup untuk membuat Minho berpikir cepat dalam memecahkan sebuah kode. Ditambah lagi, ide _brilliant_ Thomas untuk menemukan jalar keluar lewat kertas peta-peta itu baru saja membuka imajinasinya, yang lain.

Sudut hatinya berdegup tak tentu, langkah kaki Minho terasa berat begitu Newt hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi darinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah saat ini Newt sudah memaafkannya atau belum. Dan bagaimana jika pemuda pirang itu langsung mengusirnya? Oh, jangan sampai.

"Hei," sial, suarnya terdengar serak seperti _zombie_.

Newt mendongak, peta-peta itu sama terabaikannya sejenak. Matanya yang selalu memancarkan binar ramah kepada semua orang itu kini melebar; membelalak selama tiga detik, dan kembali tenang seperti biasanya.

"Apa?"

Astaga, dinginnya. Minho sekarang sadar insiden _morning kiss_ tadi sepertinya benar-benar membuat Newt marah.

"_Well_, Alby yang memaksaku kemari, jadi…" Minho menggaruk tengkuk, gestur yang dilakukannya ketika ia gelisah. Kumpulan kertas yang dibawanya teremas tanpa sadar; erat. "Aku hanya…"

Satu alis Newt terangkat, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Hanya ingin memberikan ini," lagi-lagi semua itu refleks. Minho meyerahkan kertas berisi coretan tak tentu berbentuk peta itu tepat di depan wajah Newt, yang diterimanya dengan baik dan tanpa kata-kata.

Minho seperti orang bodoh, diabaikan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dan Newt," namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Newt, Minho mencoba kembali mengajakanya bicara. "Soal tadi pagi, aku minta maaf."

Singkat. Minho berharap Newt akan langsung bisa mengerti. Karena ia tahu dirinya bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah berkata-kata manis di depan orang yang begitu penting baginya.

* * *

Butuh waktu tiga menit bagi Newt ketika akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Minho sudah pergi entah ke mana. Menghilang dari hadapannya. Lenyap dengan mudah, namun ia tahu pemuda Asia itu kembali berbaur dengan yang lain.

Newt menghela napas pelan, lalu mengembuskannya cepat.

Tadi itu, Minho baru saja mengucap kata maaf secara langsung, tepat di depannya, tanpa ragu sama sekali. Baiklah, ia menerimanya. Karena sejak awal, Newt sudah memaafkannya jauh sebelum Minho berpikir untuk mengucapaknnya. Dan insiden tadi pagi yang dilakukan Minho sebelum berlari hanya membuatnya terkejut; sangat terkejut. Mungkin itulah alasan utamanya mengapa Newt berusaha menghindari Minho sebaik mungkin tanpa mengundang curiga.

Tapi sepertinya pelari humoris itu menganggap salah paham sikapnya.

Newt mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Untuk saat ini, ia akan membiarkan situasi berjalan seperti ini sampai Minho sadar bahwa perbuatannya tadi akan sulit diterima olehnya, meski Newt tidak sepenuhnya menolak.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Newt tanpa sadar. Menatap sejenak beberapa gambaran peta yang diserahkan Minho tadi untuknya, setelah itu mengambil gunting dan spidol untuk digambar ulang di kertas minyak, kembali bekerja hanya demi sebuah alfabet yang—mungkin—diharapkannya sebagai jalan keluar.

Sejujurnya, pekerjaan ini melelahkan. Newt sudah mengeluh ribuan kali dalam hatinya betapa membosankannya ia menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menggambar, menggunting, dan menempel. Bisa-bisa ia mati konyol gara-gara kebosanan.

Dan Minho baru saja menambahkan pekerjaannya, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Prosedurnya tidak berubah, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Memotong kertas minyak berbentuk persegi empat, dengan ukuran seperti peta-petanya di setiap sektor, setelah itu menggabungkan setiap garis-garis yang bersilang, lebih padat hingga membentuk gambar agak lebih gelap daripada yang lain. Dan akhirnya, huruf alfabet itu terlihat, jelas adanya.

"Tunggu," kening Newt berkerut samar. Ada yang janggal, ada yang aneh, dan Newt yakin ia baru merasakannya begitu sadar bahwa setiap alfabet yang muncul mulai berbeda karena peta yang diberikan Minho untuknya tadi.

Alfabet-alfabet itu membentuk huruf yang baru. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, meski satu di antaranya membentuk huruf yang sama.

Newt menemukan huruf _S_. Setelah itu _R_. Lalu ke huruf _H._ Semua itu alfabet baru yang dibentuknya. Huruf yang jarang keluar dari setiap peta sektor yang ada. Membuat rasa penasarannya memuncak, ia kembali menyusun setiap hurufnya dalam gerakan tangan dengan lebih cepat dan cekatan.

Kali ini ia menemukan huruf _G. _Setelah itu _E._ Beralih ke _N_, dan akhirnya hurut _T_.

Newt menemukan sembilan huruf dari sembilan sektor yang sama, dan empat huruf sisanya dari sektor yang lain; tetap sama. Semua huruf itu disusunnya dengan hati-hati, berusaha menemukan kata yang cocok dan masuk akal. Mengikuti angka yang secara berurutan yang sebelumnya Minho tandai.

Hingga akhirnya, Newt tertegun.

Manakala menemukan sederet jajaran alfabet yang selesai disusunnya, kini membentuk dua kata yang sama sekali tidak diduganya akan terbentuk; dicetak sangat tebal. Newt tahu kata itu dibuat dengan sangat sengaja tanpa melihat arah pergerakan dinding _maze_. Peta-peta itu murni buatan Minho. Pemuda Asia itu lagi-lagi menjebaknya dalam sebuah rangkaian kode.

**_S_**_… **A**… **R**… **A**… **N**… **G**… **H**… **A**… **E**… _

**_N_**_… **E**… **W**… **T**. _

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

**_._**

* * *

_**~End~**_

* * *

**A/N : **Haloo~~ kembali lagi dengan Suki/plek.

Kayaknya Suki lagi jatuh cinta sama fandom ini 8D #heh. Oh ya, untuk yang bagian pembuatan peta dan kertas minyak itu, Suki liat cara-caranya dari novel. Well, itu pusing bacanya, jadi ya, anggap saja semua itu memang membentuk huruf, hahaha/plak. Dan gagal paham kenapa Minho bisa inget sama bahasa Ibunya, jadi anggap saja begitu juga X''D Entah Newt ngerti atau enggak, kita asumsikan saja kalo Newt ngerti kayak gimana, dan kalo gak ngerti bersikap kayak gimana. #apaan

Yosh! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca XD

Akhir kata,

Review please? ^^ *buka buku MTK, tenggelam dalam rumus matriks*


End file.
